Terminal Expanse
[Ben's Neighborhood] PROFESSOR PARADOX: The Envoy has been busy since last time. He's been trying to conduct operations in other universes. Albedo has been sent through one of these parallel universes. BEN: You do know where he is...right? PROFESSOR PARADOX: Indeed, the Envoy has sent Albedo to a universe which resembles a certain sci-fi series. BEN: Which one? PROFESSOR PARADOX: You may figure it out once you get there. Albedo is ordering to take a chip which has information on a starship, with the information on the Envoys hands. He could produce powerful---nngggghh... BEN: Are you alright? PROFESSOR PARADOX: I'm...fine. I can bring you to a...close location where Albedo is. You must find him, stop him from obtaining the chip, don't be afraid to destroy it if you have to. Trek Mirror Universe (January 13th, 2155) ISS Avenger (Commander T'Pol calls for a turbolift, the door opens and she is confronted by Commander Hoshi and a soilder.) T'POL: What's this? HOSHI: Save it, Commander. The schematics you downloaded. Where are they? T'POL: Schematics? (The solider disarms her.) HOSHI: Let's go. (T'Pol walks for a moment, then knocks down the solider, but gets cut by Hoshi.) HOSHI: I was hoping you'd put up a fight. T'POL: I'm surprised you're not exhausted from all the beds you've jumped into recently. (Albedo is leaning beside a corner, observing the fight, he notices the chip containing the schematics falls out of T'pol and lands on the ground.) '' HOSHI: Commander Tucker told me I should give you a few pointers in that area. ''(T'Pol knocks Hoshi down and tries to escape. Albedo quickly grabs the chip and runs out. The soilder recovers and shoots T'pol in the back.)'' HOSHI: Bring her. '''Defiant Briefing room CAPTAIN ARCHER: Who are you working with? I hope you're prepared to die. T'POL: My death will change nothing. You will not prevail. CAPTAIN ARCHER: The Defiant will prevail. It's simply a matter of firepower. T'POL: The Federation is our future. CAPTAIN ARCHER: You're mistaking our universe for someone else's. T'POL: It may take centuries, but humanity will pay for its arrogance. HOSHI: There's no point in continuing, she's not going to talk. We should kill her. CAPTAIN ARCHER: You've been looking forward to that for a while, haven't you? (There's a heavy jolt.) CAPTAIN ARCHER: Archer to the Bridge. Report! OFFICER: Main power's offline. We've dropped out of warp. (The ISS Avenger fires upon the USS Defiant) [ISS Avenger] (Albedo races towards the shuttle bay, but is tackled by Big Chill.) BIG CHILL: Your not getting away that easily. ALBEDO: I beg to differ Tennyson. (Albedo uses the Omnitrix to produce a heatwave around himself.) BIG CHILL: AGHH...Not cool! (Big Chill tries to freeze Albedo, but the shuttle bay rocks as the ship is being fired upon. Big Chill is hit with various objects, while Albedo tinkers with the chip, using the Omnitrix. He runs towards a shuttle, dropping the chip. Ben takes the chip and tries to stop the shuttle. But Albedo shoots Big Chill.) BIG CHILL: Oww! Nggggh. (As Albedo leaves the shuttle bay, the Avenger starts to blow up in flames. Ben is whisked away just in time.) ' 'House' BEN: Ahh.... PROFESSOR PARADOX: I apologize for not bringing you out sooner. BEN: A little to close for comfort. But I got the chip! ['Temporal Communications Room]' ENVOY: Have you done as I asked? ALBEDO: I have it all here. ENVOY: Begin the download. '(Albedo hooks up the Omnitrix to a console, the schematics pour in the database.)' ENVOY: Perfect. Exactly what I needed. '(A bright blue flash surrounds the Envoy, and dissipates.)' ALBEDO: What happened? Is something wrong? ENVOY: No, I feel...better. I haven't felt this good in a while. ['Ben's House]' PROFESSOR PARADOX: Arrggh!! '(Professor Paradox is enveloped in another red flash. Once everything clears, more scars appear on his face, and both eyes are now white.)''' PROFESSOR PARADOX: Nngh...I...I'll be fine. BEN: No! You've been injured somehow, and I want to know why! PROFESSOR PARADOX: I'm afraid that's...need-to-know information, and right now, you don't need to know. I'm...sorry, but there are things bigger than this to worry about. BEN: Fine. Have it your way. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ben travels into a Star Trek Universe *The Envoy receives the Defiant schematics *Professor Paradox gains another disfiguration injury. = Characters Heroes: *Ben Tennyson *Professor Paradox Villains *Envoy *Albedo Miscellaneous: * Mirror Universe Captain Archer * Mirror Universe Commander T'pol * Mirror Universe Commander Hoshi Aliens Used *Big Chill Trivia *This is the first episode that has a crossover. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Revan100